


We're Gonna Handle It

by omgbubblesomg



Series: Invisible Archangel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, And I'm dragging you lot with me, Both he and his actual ass are invisible, Bottom Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Everyone, Gabriel is (as always) an ass, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Invisible Asses, Invisible Gabriel, M/M, Multi, Top Gabriel, Voyeurism, You can read that tag two ways, in a school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Gabriel likes to show up from time to time and start invisibly fucking one of the boys. Today it's Dean's turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the first fic in this sequence let me sum up the situation: 
> 
> 1\. Angels can make themselves physically transparent so they can go through walls and clothes but humans can still feel them.  
> 2\. Gabriel is a jerk.  
> 3\. Gabriel is a horny jerk
> 
> The rest is kinda self explanatory.

They were pretty sure that the strangulations were being caused by some idiot with a hex-book, and they were pretty sure that ‘some idiot’ was the sneering teenager, Corbin Crepp.

Dean had immediately nick-named him Corbin Creep.

Corbin was sitting opposite Sam with his arms folded, leering at him in the way only privileged white boys from Kentucky could leer. His face was pockmarked from pimples that he idly scratched and picked at.

Dean prowled behind him, and neither of them needed to confirm their roles.

Good cop, bad cop. Easy.

Sam leaned forward. “Listen, Corbin. I totally get that you’re trying to make a point, but people are getting hurt, and we need to know where that book is to stop it.”

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about,” Corbin sneered, leaning further back and looking totally at ease.

Dean’s turn.

“Oh so you don’t know anything about Sophia? Because she was found just two blocks from your place, Corbin, and you’ll never guess who’s fingerprints we found at the scene.”

It was a lie. They hadn’t even looked for fingerprints, but Corbin didn’t know that.

“Something like that could look really bad on your record,” Sam said softly, looking sad.

Dean came forward and slammed his hands on the table. “You know what else looks bad on your record, buddy? Murder in the first. And you don’t start giving us some details I’ll be making damn sure that’s what goes on your record. You know what they do to guys like you in prison?” Corbin snorted dismissively, but Dean just leaned closer, glaring. “You know what they do to guys who murder innocent women?”

“She wasn’t innocent,” Corbin snarked back.

 “She wasn’t innocent, huh? Well gee fucking wizz, Corbin, looks like you’re not such a saint after all.”

Dean bared his teeth and growled and this was a crime investigation so it was _not_ sexy. Sam pointedly ignored the stir in his crotch. _Definitely_ not the time.

Corbin had realised his mistake. “No, look, I was just saying—”

“No you listen here, you little punk, you thought it would be funny to try something from that book and Sophia had to pay the price and you’re not even man enough to admit it.” Dean sneered as he stood back up. “Pathetic,” he muttered. He stalked back behind Corbin, quiet enough that the kid wouldn’t know exactly where he was. It was a good tactic. It put an angry force behind the kid, out of sight, and it would kick his fight-or-flight adrenaline up a notch. Sam almost smiled at his brother, but reigned it back in before Corbin could see.

“Listen,” he said quietly. “We just want to help. We can stop anything else happening if we get that book.”

The kid gnawed on his lip, and scratched at his pockmarked face. Sam tried not to grimace. Dean rolled his eyes, leaning against the back wall where Corbin couldn’t see him. Sam watched from the corner of his eye as Dean stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal a strip of muscled stomach above his jeans.

He focused back on Corbin, who was looking worried.

It would be easy, now. Sam just needed to give Corbin a way to feel superior about it. “Please,” Sam said quietly. “Please help us.”

Dean choked a little from his position at the wall, and Corbin made a half turn to look before Sam caught his attention again.

“Please, Corbin.”

“L—look, I wasn’t, you know… I wasn’t tryna hurt no one.”

“We know,” Sam said quickly. Dean’s face had turned red and Sam barely stopped himself from glaring at him. _Way to act professional, jerk._

“Can you get… I left my shoes at Sophia’s place. If my mom finds out she’ll think it was me.”

“We’ll handle it,” Sam lied. “Won’t we, Dean?”

He looked up at Dean, whose face was still red. A kind of familiar shade, too. Corbin turned to look, as well.

Shit.

Dean’s jaw was clenched so hard that Sam suspected a tooth would soon break. His palms were flat against the wall and Sam could tell that the muscles of his arms and shoulders were flexing spasmodically. His legs were frozen, slightly bent.

He was also breathing hard, and his pupils were…

Shit.

Dean’s face looked familiar because it _was_ familiar. Sam had seen it dozens— _hundreds_ —of time times. It was the face he got when he was trying to be quiet. The face he had worn when they were kids and Sam had gotten him off with Dad in the room next door. The face he had worn when Castiel first moved into the bunker and his supersonic angel hearing could go through walls.

Someone had a hand on Dean’s dick, and as Sam watched Dean’s hips make an aborted thrust, he realised that someone was touching his brother inside _and_ out.

_Gabriel._

Dean’s pupil-blown eyes fixed on Sam’s, apparently at a loss for why Corbin and Sam were now looking at him. Sam just nodded his head and mouthed, “Yes.”

We’re gonna handle it, right?” he said out loud.

“You bet,” Dean grunted, and Sam flinched because _no way_ did that not sound suspicious as fuck.

“Jesus,” Corbin muttered as Dean went from red to white and back to red. “Fine, I’ll help, just… cool it, man.”

Dean managed a thumbs up.

Corbin couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. He was probably scared that Dean was having some rage-induced aneurysm or something.

The door snicked shut at the exact moment that Dean’s lungs vacated themselves in a drawn-out groan.

“God dammit, Gabriel,” Sam muttered.

“No need to bring my dad into this,” the archangel’s voice said back, from the vicinity of the wall behind Dean. Sam couldn’t see Gabriel, but he could imagine him. Hands possessive on Dean’s hips, thrusting into him through brick and mortar and clothes.

An invisible force pushed Dean forward until he stumbled into the table, bending over it with both hands planted firmly against the wood. Sam palmed his suddenly tight crotch. Dean was panting and sweating, _still fully clothed._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” Dean wasn’t even listening. Now that Corbin was gone his hips were moving sharply, pushing back to meet what Sam could only assume was Gabriel’s thrusts.

He suddenly had to see.

He went behind Dean and kept his hands outstretched until he collided with the bare shoulder of the archangel. He trailed his hand lower.

“Gabe, are you naked?”

“Problem, Sam?”

“This is a _school,_ man.”

“And I? I am a teacher. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

Sam heard a loud _smack_ that sounded suspiciously like an open-palm on flesh, and Dean choked out a scream. Another _smack_ rang out. Gabriel was spanking Dean _through_ his clothes.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam muttered, and then he was reaching around both Dean and Gabriel—still invisible—to unbuckle Dean’s pants and slip them down. Not all the way off, just far enough that he could see the reddening flesh of his brother’s ass. Gabriel’s handprint was already starting to show, one on each cheek.

He knelt, and put his hands on Gabriel’s thighs, and his face was right next to the archangel’s ass as he thrust. Gabriel was still invisible, though, so all Sam could see was Dean’s hole clenching and spreading over nothing.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. Then he reached forward again until his hands made contact with Gabriel’s invisible ass. He positioned his hands so he could squeeze each plump globe, pushing and pulling in time with Gabriel’s movements, fingers digging in to flesh that he had memorised long ago.

“ _Fuck,_ yes,” Gabriel grunted.

Sam moved one hand around the archangel’s side, until his fingers found Dean’s thigh. He slipped his hand round and Gabe shifted back a bit to give him more room until he could fit his finger and thumb in a ring around Gabe’s cock.

Gabriel picked up the pace again, fucking through Sam’s fingers and then into Dean’s hole. Sam squeezed gently and felt Gabe’s pace stutter.

“S- _Sam._ ” Dean mewled, feeling his brother’s fingers against his hole.

“Easy, big brother. We’ve got you.”

“Damn straight,” Gabe said, and it sounded as though he had spoken through his teeth.

“Are you close?” Sam asked, double checking.

“Please,” Gabriel replied. “I have a bit more stamina than _that,_ Sammy.”

“Dean doesn’t,” Sam observed, and in answer to his words Dean let out a long, drawn-out moan, and Sam watched as his hole twitched in time with his orgasm, squeezing around nothing.

“Oh hell yes,” Gabriel muttered, feeling it on his cock. Then, “Sam, answer the door.”

“What?”

There was a knock at the door.

Sam yanked his hand free and ran forward to slam himself against the door before anyone could come in.

“It’s Corbin!” Corbin yelled from outside.

Sam turned to look over his shoulder. Dean was still bent in half over the table, though Gabe had thoughtfully repositioned his pants.

Still.

Definitely not a sight for a teenage kid.

Sam opened the door a fraction of an inch. He saw a sliver of Corbin as the boy held up a leather-bound book.

Sam squeezed his hand through the crack and yanked the book out of Corbin’s hand, then slammed the door closed in the poor kid’s face.

“Thank you!” he yelled, hoping good manners could alleviate suspicions.

Probably not.

A latch appeared on the door, and Sam slid it into place.

“Just protecting innocence,” Gabriel explained.

“Gee, thanks,” Sam said under his breath.

“What’s that?”

“Ah, nothing, Gabe! Nothing!”

“I certainly hope so, _Sammy._ Would hate to have to come over there and teach you a lesson.”

“P-please go t-teach him a lesson,” Dean stuttered. Sam winced in sympathy. Getting fucked after an orgasm was always hard.

“Shh,” Gabriel’s voice hushed, “the big kids are talking.”

Sam snorted.

“Something funny, Sam?”

“Uh… no.”

“Good. Because don’t you have an anti-murder spell to be casting?”

“What… here?”

“I reckon I can get two more orgasms out of Deanie, don’t you think?”

“ _Gabe,_ ” Dean cried.

“Oh, I know, you’re a bit older now. Your refractory period isn’t as good.” There was a rustle of movement, and Sam imagined Gabe leaning forward to come closer to Dean’s ear. “But,” he whispered, “I am a very patient guy.”

Sam opened the book and began to set up the counter-spell.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another invisible sex fic.


End file.
